A princess's Adventure
by rockstar39
Summary: Snow and Charming always wanted a baby. They are finally getting that chance. Will their chance at happiness be destroyed? or will True love conquer all. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the Enchanted forest, the birds were singing and the sun was shining. Snow was sitting in her bed chambers, when she heard her husband come in. " Hello my love" David said. "I have really miss you and our baby," Snow smiled at her husband. " We have miss you to" Snow replied. Snow was nine months pregnant with their daughter Emma, Snow and David have been wanting a child for a long time. But, they have feared two people that might take that happiness away. Two people by, the name of Rumpelstiltskin and Regina. Or as she is known as the Evil Queen." Is the kingdom secure?" Snow asked. " Yes it is," David replied.

Snow and David were taking a walk along the castle, "It's so beautiful out here David." Yes it truly is" David nodded. " Emma would love it out here when she get's older" Snow said to David. They were looking off into the sunset, when a guard asked. "How are you and the baby doing your majesty?" we are fine Liam" Snow responded. '' Well that was weird" David said. " He looked worried. Snow looked at her husband, and nodded. It was nighttime when, Snow and David walked into the grand hall where they saw food spread out for them. " There you go your majesties, food is served. " Thank you Amanda" David replied. Amanda gave a low bow and left. Snow was starving, with her and now having a baby she was hungry more often these days. There was bread, soup, and salad with a couple rolls lied out on the table for them. After they ate, they went to their bed chambers and fell asleep. What they didn't know was, that the Evil Queen was watching them through her magic mirror.

David and Snow woke up the next morning, David made a really nice breakfast for Snow and brought it in their room. When he walked in the room, Snow was still sleeping. He shook her shoulder a little, she slowly opened her eyes. "Hello beautiful" David said. "Hi honey" Snow replied. What is this?" Snow pointed to the food." I thought I'd bring my lovely wife breakfast in bed" David smiled." Thank you honey" Snow smiled at her husband. " I can't wait till Emma get's here," Snow said. Me neither David responded" Snow and David were walking in a quiet part of the kingdom, in the gardens walking hand in hand. All a sudden Snow felt a little kick in her stomach. Snow gasped. " David the baby kicked" Snow said excitedly. David smiled, he put his hand on his wife's stomach. there he felt a little kick. " That is so amazing" David said smiling from ear to ear. "It is isn't it.

David and Snow spent the day together, Snow wanted to add just a little more details to the nursery before baby Emma get's here. Snow was to give birth in three weeks. " So Snow what do you think? " David asked. Snow looked around the room with tears in her eyes, " oh David it's perfect" Snow exclaimed. The room's walls were pink with butterflies and flowers painted on them. A custom hand made carved crib in the corner. The crib was painted white, just perfect for a newborn baby girl. David and Snow were smiling from ear to ear, only three more weeks until they get to meet their daughter. " Can you believe she is almost here David?" Snow asked. David shook his head, it's so surreal David said. " I know Snow exclaimed.

David and Snow walked back into the castle, they were excited to tell the people in the castle and in the entire kingdom about how baby Emma kicked again. " Hey everybody" Snow exclaimed to everyone in the castle, " we have some big news" "baby Emma kicked. Everybody in the castle cheered. David and Snow smiled, they knew their daughter was going to be loved.

They could not wait to be parents to their baby girl, they both fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces, they could not wait till tomorrow morning. And what it would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week later...**

David and Snow were in the garden, baby Emma was due to come into the world in a week. Everyone in the kingdom was excited to meet the baby princess, Snow and David could not wait till the day their baby girl comes into their lives.

" David can you believe our little Emma is due here in 2 week?" Snow asked. Charming could not help but smile at his excited wife, because truth be told he could not wait to be a father to his little princess.

" No I can't, it's just so surreal" the young King and queen looked out at the sunset, the sun was shinning bright, just the perfect day to enjoy each other's company. Snow and David both walked out hand in hand to the cherry tree in the garden, the cherry tree was given to Snow by her father when she was a little girl. Snow loved her father very much, but when he died his last wish was for her to find happiness.

" My father gave me this tree when I was six years old" Snow looked over to David, I never knew how he died. I think it had something to do with his marriage to Regina. Snow looked off in the sunset, as David spoke up.

" You are not at fault of what Regina became" David said to his wife. He always knew his wife blamed herself on some sort of level, David knew Snow felt awful about what Regina became. He often would tell her it's not her fault, she would give him a smile but nothing more.

" I know" but, on some level it is. If I had kept the secret that Regina begged me to keep, then Cora would have not killed Daniel, and then Regina would not be like this.

" I know" but, if she got the chance to marry Daniel then she would have not given into the darkness. David loved his wife, he loved her caring side, her ability to forgive. and how she just does not see the black and white, but the shades of grey. They went hand in hand in the castle to have some dinner

they arrived in the grand hall, they sat at the big round table where lunch was set out for them. Amanda the cook order them a big feast, for them. Snow was really hungry, ever since she been carrying baby Emma all these months she has been more hungry than she would usually be when not pregnant.

" Here you go your majesties, dinner is served Amanda said."

" Thank you Amanda Snow and David both said at the same time."

they ate their dinner and retired to bed, it had been the perfect day for to have a romantic picnic. Snow and David were in their own thoughts when Snow spoke up.

" Can you believe our daughter's going to be here in 2 weeks David" Snow replied smiling from ear to ear.

" I know it's just so wonderful" David replied. He could not wait to be a father to his little princess, both him and Snow were over the moon when they found out they were going to have a little girl to spoil. They both fell asleep with smiles upon their faces, the couple both dreamed about what they would do with Emma once she was here. They dreamed of their little family, and what wonders lie ahead.

Meanwhile, Regina was watching from her magic mirror, she was angry with Snow for what she did to her.

" That should have been me and Daniel" Regina said through her clenched teeth, if Snow had kept her mouth shut instead of telling her mother about what her and Daniel were to each other and what they planned on doing. Then Daniel would still be here and they would be married and having children of their own.

When her mother accepted the king's marriage proposal to Regina, needless to say she was angry with her mother and Snow.

Needless to say, the king never treated Regina like his equal. She was a show piece to him, and a replacement mother for his precious Snow. After all, he was a ninety year old man and Regina was a eighteen year old teenager. As the years went by, Regina shut down more and more. She was in a abusive marriage with a man who would never love or care for her the way her true love did. Thanks to the man's daughter she was stuck in this state.

Regina sank more and more into darkness, she vowed to get her revenge on Snow. She would avenge her beloved Daniel, no matter what it took.

" I will destroy your happiness, if it's the last thing I do" Regina spat. Her and Daniel were supposed to have it all, the castle, the true love, the loving marriage, and their future children. Regina watched from her magic mirror as the king and queen slept, she would destroy them one day. But, for tonight she'll wait, after all she is the evil queen. And, the evil queen always get's what she wants.

Regina lie in bed, thinking of Daniel. Regina remembered her first date with Daniel, it was a beautiful sunny day, the sky was a bright blue and the sun was shining bright. you could here the birds singing as Daniel lay out the blanket for him and Regina to sit on for their picnic. Regina and Daniel sit their while, they stare each other in the eyes.

" This is so beautiful Daniel" Regina said, looking at Daniel with a blush to her cheeks. Regina was so in love with he boy that, even you could tell they were meant to be together.

" Yes it is, I just wanted this to be perfect for you" Daniel said.

Regina looked at him with so much love in her eyes, that the love they share for one another. would surely light up the night. It truly could not be better.

" Oh Daniel, it's more than perfect" Daniel gave her a charming smile, while he leaned over to give Regina a sweet kiss on the lips. They knew they were meant to be together, but they knew Regina's mother would not approve.

So they knew they had to keep their relationship on the down low, because Regina's mother wanted her to marry some man with wealth. Cora Mills wanted her young daughter to become a queen, not live happy and freely with a stable boy. So they kept the relationship a secret, till they figured out a way to be together without anyone coming in between them and their love for each other.

Regina smiled at that memory, she would get her revenge on Snow for taking that from her, one way or another. until then she lie and sleep till morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 weeks later...**

It was final, Snow was due any time now. David and Snow were so excited as are the rest of the kingdom. When Snow found out she was pregnant with Emma she was over the moon. Now, here She is nine months later about to have her little miracle. The nursery was finally finish a week ago, Now Snow and David both wait until their baby girl arrives.

Snow and David walked hand in hand in the baby's nursery, the couple both had big smile on their faces ready for their baby to arrive. " She's almost here David, it could be any time now" Snow replied. David smiled back at his wife, he to knew the time of his baby girl's arrival would be any day now. The lovely couple walked down the corridors to the throne room, both Snow and David sat in their chairs while a few of the guards spoke.

The first guard Liam spoke up first, " your majesties as you know the kingdom's secure" both David and Snow nodded, " however late last night, we saw traces of what seems to be a consider and possibly a threat" Liam replied. Snow looked to David with concern written all over her face. David for his part had the exact same look as his wife's, their baby Emma was to be born any time now. they could not have some threat jeopardize that. Both husband and wife turned to Liam and David spoke.

" What did you find? and who do you think he or she is?" David asked. Liam looked to both of his rulers and spoke up, " we found trace of Dark magic, along with a of what seem a very strong type of force" Liam replied.

Snow and David's faces paled, they both knew who they were dealing with. it couldn't be no other than the Evil Queen herself. David knew he had to do something to save and protect his family, he could not let anything happen to his wife or his baby girl. So, the couple walked out of the throne room, where David set off to make sure that no Evil force would come in the gate way to the kingdom. David was bound to make sure that his people were safe. But more importantly, he was going to make sure his family was safe.

" Go guard the gate way" David told one of the guards. The guard nodded his reply, while the other guard stood next to David, sword in hand ready for whatever Evil force was coming their way.

David and the guards together put up a protect spell to make sure the kingdom is absolutely secure, and that no evil force was going to evade them.

It was getting towards the end of the day, Snow and David were in their bedchambers. Snow lie there in bed next to David when, a pain shot through her. David noticed his wife's pained expression, " Snow you alright?" David asked worriedly. Another pain shot through Snow, she was in more pain by the minute.

" No David I'm not" Snow replied. David was really worried now, he did not know how to help her he hated seeing his lovely wife in pain.

" David I think the baby's coming" Snow replied.

Even though David was worried, he was excited because he was going to be a father.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow was in the room about to give birth to baby Emma, David was by her side holding her hand as she went through the labor process.

" David it hurts so bad" Snow whimpered.

David looked at his wife with so much support and sympathy, David knew this day would come when his wife would have to go through this labor pain. He just wished he could do something to erase the misery his wife was experiencing right now.

" I know it does sweetheart, but don't worry it will be over soon" David replied.

Snow smiled at her husband, she knew he would erase the pain she was feeling if he could. David has always been like that, he always tries to make everyone happy. Never the one to put his needs before any one else. That's one of the many things Snow loved about David, he always put everyone else's needs before his own. He truly was a prince charming.

" Okay your majesty, I need you to push now" doc replied.

Snow screamed at the top of her lungs. She then, squeezed David's hand so tight that he could feel the circulation in his hand. But David did not care, the only thing he cared about at the moment was that his baby girl would be coming into this world safe and sound. And that, his wife would be right there by his side.

After a few pushes, David and Snow heard the cries of their newborn daughter. Doc wrapped her in a little blanket and handed her over into Snow's arms. There looking up at Snow and David was little Emma, she stared at both of her parents and gave them a little smile.

" Look at our daughter David, she's perfect" Snow said with a smiled.

" I know" David said. David could not believe his little girl was finally here, he has been waiting nine months for this moment. Staring up at him was baby Emma with her green eyes.

" Hey there baby girl" David spoke softly, with tears of joy in his eyes.

Emma looked up at her father and smiled. Emma took in all the surroundings around her, to a baby everything's a mystery. Witch is why, she was looking all around her in wonder.

A few hours later, the whole kingdom gathered around to welcome the new princess into the world. They all cooed over the little girl, she gave them all a little smile that melted their hearts from where they all stood. The entire kingdom put on a celebration party that night, to celebrate the birth of the princess.

Snow and David were over the moon tonight, they finally get to be a family all three of them together.

Baby Emma smiled up at her parents, her eyes twinkling with wonder. Her parents smiling down at her, they could not believe how lucky they got. They have a wonderful home, a wonderful kingdom with wonderful people living in it. A great marriage. But, the best and most wonderful thing they have is their perfect newborn daughter Emma.

Both husband and wife slept with a smile on their face, while their little girl slept in her crib.

They could not wait for tomorrow and what it may bring.

* * *

 **A/N well there you go. A new update. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. What do you think will happen next? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day...**

David and Snow woke up the next morning, they stared into each other's eyes as they smiled at each other. They were so happy, they had their nice home, nice people living in and out of their kingdom, and now their beautiful daughter Emma.

They walked over to their daughter's crib, there they were met by a smiling little Emma. Snow picked Emma up and held Emma in her arms. David had put an arm around Snow's waist, and looked down at his beautiful baby girl.

" Hello my beautiful princess" David cooed.

Emma looked up at her father and grinned at him. Emma is a smart little baby, even though she was little she was already full of life. Every time she was happy she would get this little twinkling in her eyes.

Emma started whimpering a little, David looked confused for a little bit. Then he saw the look in his wife's eyes, their little one was hungry and need to be fed. A Mother always knows what her child needs. Snow went over to her rocking chair in her and David's bedroom, there she start to breastfeed Emma. Snow thought her daughter was the most perfect thing in the world. She had David's hair and eyes, and her warrior spirit.

After she fed Emma, Snow and David went down the grand hall to eat some breakfast themselves. Emma was in Snow's arms, while David walked beside her with a arm around her waist. Everybody in the kingdom turned their heads in the direction of their king and queen. They bowed their heads and cheered for the royal family.

David and Snow sat down at the big round table, while their cook Amanda brought out their breakfast. There in front of them lay a plate of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs with two glasses of orange juice.

" Thank you Amanda" David said with a smile.

" You're welcome your majesties" Amanda answered.

Snow and David went out to the gardens with Emma. It was a beautiful day out, the sun was shining and the sky was a pretty blue. Emma looked around and gurgled. Snow and David looked down at their smiling daughter.

"What you smiling about my baby girl?" Snow asked in a motherly tone.

Emma smiled at her mother, and looked out toward the water stream in the garden. Emma's eyes sparkled in excitement, you could tell she loved the outdoors already. Everything is still so new for a newborn, such as Emma herself.

David for his part, he was looking at his wife and child thinking of how lucky he is. He had his family, his people and just a wonderful life. David grew up as a shepherd boy, his mother and him both had struggled with money and food. His mother always tried to give David everything he would need in this world. David till this day, has never forgotten of what his mother sacrificed to keep him safe, happy, and healthy. That's why he works so hard. He wants to make sure his wife and child are safe, happy, and healthy.

David and Snow walked back into the kingdom with Emma in Snow's arms, they were so happy to have their family. Nothing could ruin it.

Later that night, Snow and David put baby Emma in her crib. Then they went to bed, they both were tired from the day's events. Snow and David were falling into a nice slumber when, they heard a loud ruckus. Both king and queen went down to see what all the commotion was about.

When they got downstairs, they were met with a sight of someone they did not want to deal with at this time of the hour.

* * *

 **A/N Well there you go. another update, hope you like. Who do you think made the surprise visit? And what will Snow and David do about it? Hope to have the next update for you guys soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

As David and Snow were downstairs they saw a sight they did not want to see, there standing in all her glory was the one and only Evil queen Regina.

" Hello dear Snow and shepherd boy, Regina smirked.

Snow's face paled, when Regina comes it usually means no good. She knows Regina is furious with her over what happened. Snow knows she is partly responsible for the death of her lover Daniel. If she hadn't told Cora, then Daniel would still be alive. And Regina wouldn't feel the need to have her revenge at all.

" Regina what...what are you doing here?" Snow stuttered.

" Oh Snow, you know why I am here" Regina replied.

Snow gulped, in a instant she knew. She knew Regina was there for her revenge. Of course she would be, why else would she be there? she looked to David for support, David saw the distraught look on his wife's face and decided to intervene.

" Regina this is not the time or place to have this discussion, now if you would kindly leave it sure be appreciated." David said with a fake smile.

"' Oh Charming you are such a fool, I may leave now. but, I will be back and you and your dear wife right here will be punished" Regina replied venom surrounded her voice.

Regina then made her exit, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Then disappeared never to be seen again that night. Snow and David both went back up to their bedchambers, along the way they stopped by their daughter's nursery. They peeked inside and went over to the crib to see their sleeping daughter. Snow touched her sleeping daughter's cheek, stroking it ever so gently. Emma squirmed but calmed at her mother's gentle touch.

" Sweet dreams baby girl, mommy and daddy love you." Snow said. She then stepped aside, so David could say some sweet gentle soft words to their baby girl.

" Hey baby girl, I love you with all my heart. Me and mommy are going to do whatever we can to protect you, I promise" David replied to the sleeping baby in the crib. He meant it too, he would die before he let anything happened to his family. If they were to be captured or anything like that of the sort, well then you better believe the people will feel his anger.

David and Snow made their way out of Emma's room, they then went down the rest of the hall till they made it to their bedroom. Both David and Snow lied down in their bed. Snow looked into David eyes with her tear stained face and spoke.

" David what are we going to do? I mean it's obvious she was here tonight to start her new plot of revenge against me. And on a normal base it would be fine, well not fine but you know what I mean. But this is different, we have our daughter to think about. We need to do something. But what?" Snow said breathlessly after big long freak out.

" Breathe Snow, we will be alright, I wont let anything happen to Emma" David replied, giving Snow a sweet gentle kiss on the lips. Snow looked into David's eyes, that spoke of uncertainly. David saw this, and decided to speak up ever so gently.

" Do you trust me?" David asked.

" Yes" Snow replied.

" Then trust me to protect you and Emma" David replied with confidence. David was bound to not let anything happen to his family or their kingdom. No matter what Regina was going to throw at them, they were going to take it all in stride. Nobody was going to threaten his family and get away with it, not Regina, or the dark one, or any other soccer or sorceress. That is a promise. Snow and David both fell asleep that night, awaiting for whatever tomorrow might bring.

The next day both husband and wife awoke at the same time, they both shared their sweet hellos and good mornings. They gave each other a sweet good morning kiss, they both got dressed and went down to the grand hall. But before they went, they stopped at their daughter's nursery. David opened the door for Snow, they each walked over to their daughter's crib. There they were met by their smiling baby girl.

" Hello my beautiful princess" David cooed. David picked her up and, both father and daughter's eyes met each other.

Emma looked up to her father and smiled, even though Emma was a baby she loved her parents and she understood them in some sort of way. Emma was a bright little girl, she was destined to be very powerful. With being the product of true love, she was more powerful than anybody ever knew. They exited the nursery with Emma in David's arms, as they walked along the hall way they were met with a friendly greeting from one of the guards.

" Good morning your majesties" Liam bowed.

" Good morning to your to Liam" Snow smiled. Liam was one of the most experience guards, He would finish any task Snow and David commanded him too.

They walked into the grand hall with baby Emma, they sat down at the table with their breakfast. They gave Amanda the cook a nod and then she left, after Snow ate breakfast she fed Emma. Then her and David walked out into the garden, where the cherry tree Snow's father gave to her. She looked to David, then looked down at Emma and spoke.

" Hey there baby girl, this here is mommy's cherry tree that your grandfather gave to me." Snow spoke softly to their daughter.

"' Your mother loves this tree very much my beautiful princess" David cooed.

Emma looked up to both her parents and smiled and gurgled, she did not understand what her parents where saying. But, she was just happy to see everything. Like most newborns everything's a mystery.

Meanwhile, Regina was looking through her magic mirror, she was beyond anger. She kept thinking to herself that, that should have been her and Daniel.

" You know your majesty, you might want to think over this plan of yours" the mirror spoke.

" Oh shut up mirror, I know what I'm doing" Regina spat.

" I hope so your majesty" the mirror said.

Meanwhile, Snow and David said goodnight to baby Emma. Then they went to their bedchambers into their bedroom to rest for tonight. It had been a long day for the royal family, it was nice to get a goodnight sleep.

Today was a good day" Snow said. looking up into David's eyes which were so filled with love. When her and David got married, it was the best day of her life. The only thing that out beat that best day of her life. It was the birth of their daughter Emma, The day Emma was born became the new best day of Snow's and David's life.

" Yes it was a good day" David replied.

David had never met someone as brave and kind as his wife, she and Emma are the best things in David's life. He could not be any happier. David never thought he could be so lucky, when he was growing up him and his mother didn't have much. She tried everything she could to give David a good childhood, and for that he was grateful to his mother. He planned on giving everything to his little princess, he is going to do everything he can to be a good protective father to Emma. He was going to make sure she had the best childhood as possible.

Goodnight Snow" David smiled at his wife.

Goodnight David" Snow replied.

David looked into Snow's eyes, he was over the moon, he had everything. The good home, people who are loyal to him, a loving wife and a beautiful baby girl. Nothing could be any better.

" What are you thinking about?" Snow asked.

" I'm just thinking of how lucky I am to have you and Emma" David replied.

Snow blushed at her husband's loving words, after all this time he can still make her feel as special as the first day they met. She was so happy to have David in her life, and now Emma it was perfect.

" I love you so much" Snow said to David.

" I love you too" David replied giving Snow a sweet kiss on the lips. Snow and David shared a goodnight kiss and drifted off to sleep.

through the night as the young king and queen slept, Regina was watching from her magic mirror, She was going to do it. She was going to kidnap baby Emma, that teach Snow not to mess with me. What Regina did not know was that the child was going to change her life for the better in all good time. She decided to go through with her plan, she then disappeared in a cloud of purple of smoke.

Regina then reappeared in Emma's nursery, there she looked down at baby Emma who was smiling up at her. Regina's heart instantly melted at the spot, she could not believe something so adorable and precious could instantly bring you to your knees, melt your heart and warm your soul at the same time. Regina smiled down at the smiling baby, she wish that she had that chance with Daniel. She was going through with the plan to kidnap baby Emma but, she promised herself in the process that no harm would come to the precious child.

" Hello little one" Regina spoke softly to Emma.

Baby Emma smiled up at Regina and gurgled, Regina thought when she got to the nursery that she be disgusted. Because this baby girl was the daughter of her enemies Snow White and Prince Charming, she thought she be disgusted by the child. But upon seeing the child in person, she could not help but fall in love with her.

" I really hate to do this to you little one, you are so cute, pure and sweet" Regina spoke. And it was true, the child was sweet pure and cute. But above all, she was innocent. Which is why Regina was upset that she was doing this, the child could not help that she has idiots for parents Regina thought to herself. That's why, as she goes through with this that she was going to make sure baby Emma doesn't get hurt in the process.

Regina picked Emma out of her crib and into her arms, she rocked her back and forth in the chair. The child was already changing her, and Regina knew this, she hated it. But, at the same time she did not mind it. After all, who could not fall for the precious child. With her little blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Regina hummed a lullaby that her father used to sing to her when she was a child to baby Emma. Baby Emma eyes slowly began to shut, the sweet sound of Regina's voice was soothing to her, like a angel was watching over her.

" I promise not to hurt you, or let you get hurt little one" Regina said.

Baby Emma looked up at Regina full of trust in the woman, where most people including babies would be scared of her. Not Emma, her and Regina already had a special bond. They did not know it but, they where destined to be soul mates. As Emma grows up her powers will only grow stronger and stronger, she was to be the savior. But not just any savior, she was to be the one and only Evil queen's savior. Emma was destined to take the darkness out of Regina's heart and fill it with love.

Regina disappeared with Emma in a cloud of purple smoke, never to be seen again that night.

Meanwhile, Snow could not sleep, something was wrong she felt it in her heart. She had to wake David to go to their daughter's nursery. She looked to her husband's sleeping form and shook him awake.

" David wake up" Snow said.

David barely awake rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked to his wife. He saw the worry look she had upon her face.

" What's going on sweetheart?" David asked worry in his voice.

" David something's wrong with our daughter, I can feel it" Snow replied.

" okay don't panic, let's go down to the nursery to make sure" David said.

Snow nodded her reply, both king and queen went down the hall to their daughter's nursery. Snow and David open the door and walked to Emma's crib, what they saw made their hearts drop. Their daughter was not in her crib.

Snow and David's faces went pale, their daughter their sweet baby Emma was gone.

* * *

 **A/N A new chapter. Hope you like, took me awhile to make really perfect to what I wanted it to be. What do you think happens next? Will they find Emma? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Snow and David both looked terrified, their little Emma was gone. Snow looked to her husband with fear and tears in her eyes.

" David our little baby she is gone, Who could be so cruel as to take a baby from their crib their home. Snow had tears running straight down her face.

"I can think of two people who be so evil to do this" David replied. And it is true, there are only two people in the Enchanted Forest could could come up with such a devious plan as to steal a baby.

Snow looked up at David with realization, and her face went pale there were only two people she can think of who would be so evil as to do such a thing.

" Regina" Snow whispered.

" Yes Snow Regina or the Dark one" David replied.

And just like that a second later The Dark one appears in a puff of smoke, with his glittery skin and smug grin.

" Did I hear someone call my Name?" the Dark one replied.

David snarled at the Dark one and spoke with venom in his voice and drew his sword.

" Did you do it Rumpelstiltskin?" David spat.

" Do what dearie, I don't know what you are speaking of" Rumple giggled.

" Did you or did you not take our daughter you imp?!" David yelled.

" Ah yes the young princess Emma, to answer you question no I did not take your your precious daughter that was the evil queen dearie. Although I could possibly help you get the young princess back, but that will come at a price" the Dark one replied.

David growled and gave the Dark one mean look that spoke get the hell away from us.

" We don't need you Help you twisted monster" David spat at the Dark one.

" Suit yourself dearie if you change your mind you know what to do" Rumple grinned. And just like he came he was gone in the puff of smoke.

Both Snow and David stood there afraid to speak, if Regina had Emma then this was sure going to be a tricky rescue. The dark kingdom had well trained guards more trained then their group of guards. Not only that but Regina had magic barriers put up around the castle so that the people she did not want to get to the kingdom's corridors would be flown back a couple thousand feet. Yes getting their baby girl back was going to be real tricky.

" Charming what are we going to do? how are we gonna get Emma back? Snow looked up at David with more tears spilling from her eyes. David himself could barely keep it together he was afraid for his little princess, being held captive by the Evil Queen spoke death trap in it's own. But no matter the challenge he was going to get his little girl back, he will take down every guard that walks in the dark kingdom endure every magic barrier just to get his daughter back safe and sound.

" Look at me Snow" Snow looked up at her husband and in his green eyes fear written all over her face. I will do everything in my power to brig our daughter back, I will make sure that the evil queen pays for taking her I will not fail you my loving wife I will not fail our daughter either not again" Snow looked at David confuse what did he mean about failing me and Emma again.

" Charming, what do you mean you will not fail me or Emma again? Snow asked confusion in her voice.

David looked down sadly and met his wife's gaze. " I promise her that I would protect her from any harm and promise you I'd protect you both with my life. Now Emma has be kidnapped by the evil queen just to set a goal, a plot of revenge against us. What kind of husband and father does that? what kind father makes a promise to his child to protect from any harm and fails to do so? David finishes with tears of his own in his eyes.

Snow felt sympathy for her Husband, she looked to him and spoke. " Oh Charming sweetheart you did not fail us if anything you are doing the best in your power, yes Regina took Emma but that was not your fault. No one could have saw this coming not me and not you. But it happened and now it is our job as her parents to get her back her safe and sound. I have full faith in you that you will bring her back to us. Snow smiled at him and gave him a gentle soft kiss on the lips.

David smiled at his wife gratefully, he knew his wife would always be there for him. To lift his spirits and give him the courage to do the best of his power to do whatever it takes to get their daughter back.

Meanwhile, Regina was in her bedchambers looking through her magic mirror seeing her enemies full of fear and dread of the disappearance of their dear princess Emma. Regina smirked to herself, she was happy to have accomplished making the lovely Snow white and her price charming to their knees of sorrow over their beautiful baby Emma. Regina looked over to baby Emma who was soundly asleep in her crib that Regina magically made for her while she was her in her kingdom. Truth be told she was falling in love with the princess, how can you not? with a face as cute as this beautiful child Regina thought to her self. Then it struck her she can raise Emma as her own assuming Snow and charming don't succeed and getting her back in their possession. Regina smiled to herself that is what she was going to do, she was going to raise Emma as her own daughter.

Regina went in the other room to find one of her most trustworthy guards to keep a eye on Emma while she had a little chat with her favorite mirror. Walking down the hall she approached the guard she had been looking for. sure he was a former pirate in his day, which made him cocky at times. He tries to flirt with any woman that walks by. He even tried to flirt with her after she rescued him from the giant who was going to crush him. As to show his gratitude to Regina he offered his services to be one of her guards. Against her own judgement she agreed. Surprisingly he was a great guard, and proven to be a trustworthy person at that.

" Hook I need you to watch Emma while I have a lovely conversation with Sydney. Hook gave Regina a flirtatious smile and replied.

" Of course whatever you need your majesty" Hook smiled. Regina rolled her eyes at the former pirate and spoke.

" Thank you" Regina replied.

" Hook bowed to Regina and headed straight to the queen's bedchambers to look over the princess while Regina had a conversation with Sydney about who knows what.

Regina went into her library, that her secret place she meets with her magic mirror.

" Mirror! Regina shouted at the top of her lungs. At that moment the man in the mirror appeared.

" Yes your majesty how may I be of service? Sydney asked.

" There has been a little change in plans, instead of just keeping the young princess Emma as blackmail to Snow and charming I have decided to raise Emma as my own" Regina replied.

The mirror looked shocked he knew the queen had a crazy devious plan but this was taking it to knew heights. You see, Sydney's in love with Regina and he would do anything for her. Regina knew this so she used it to her advantage. But he was genuinely concerned for his queen as he like to call her. if this went south it could bring nothing but pain and misery to her, and that is the last thing he would want.

" Your majesty, are you sure that is a good idea? I mean using her as blackmail and revenge is one thing but raising the child now that's another. Are you sure you want to raise the Charming's child?" Sydney asked.

" Yes I'm sure, this child should have been mine and Daniel's I was ripped from my happily ever after with my true love because of that idiot and her precious charming! Regina shouted venom and hatred spilling from her voice.

" Alright if you are sure? Sydney replied.

" I am Regina said.

Sydney nodded and didn't speak another word, Regina was pleased with herself. She would get her happy ending and it will start off raising Emma who she believed should have been hers and Daniel's child to begin with. Regina walked out of her library and back to her bedchambers, upon returning she saw Hook in one of her chairs that was near Emma's crib looking over her. Regina made her presence known to the former pirate.

" Hello your majesty I didn't see you there" Hook said.

" That's quite alright dear. How was she while I was gone?" Regina asked.

" She was an angel your majesty, she slept the entire time" replied Hook.

" Good" Regina said. " You may be excused Hook." said Regina.

" Have a goodnight your Majesty" Hook bowed.

Regina just nodded and looked back to Emma, Hook sighed he knew of the story of Daniel and how he was taking from Regina. Even though he acted like a flirt, he was genuinely starting to really like Regina hopefully in the near future they could potentially become friends compared to just being her guard and her being his superior. Just like the story with Daniel, he also knew of the story of her and Tinkerbell. He knew from what Regina confided with him about. She had told him of how her and Tinkerbell met and of how Tinkerbell used fairy dust to find Regina's superposed soulmate Robin Hood.

Regina sat in the rocking chair that Hook was sitting in moments before her return. She looked down at the sleeping child's face and spoke ever so softly.

" Don't worry my dear sweet Emma, I will be the best mommy to you. I will be a better mommy than the one that gave birth to you, she took my happy ending so I will take away hers. I will tell you of Daniel your father you true father who is sadly not with us anymore." Regina spoke sadly. Regina then spoke again. " As far as you will know as long as I have anything to do about it, you will know me as your mother and not the lovely Snow white. And you will know Daniel as your father and not that shepherd boy who calls himself prince charming.

Regina reached down and stroked the sleeping baby's face, Emma squirmed a little bit but relaxed into the touch. Regina always wanted to be a wife and mother, she especially wanted that with Daniel. But that never happened thanks to her evil mother ripping his heart out. She was in a dark place after that, if she is honest with herself she still is. But with Emma in her life things will be brighter from now on.

Regina remembered the day when she first met Tinkerbell when the kind fairy appeared in her window and said she could find love again in her soulmate. Regina was confused at the fairy's words, she had thought Daniel was her soulmate. But the fairy just explained that Daniel was her true love not soulmate. Regina was even more confused then. She then asked the fairy if Daniel was not her soulmate then who was? Tinkerbell then used her pixie dust and confirmed that her soulmate wasn't very far away. Who is he? what's his name? Regina had asked Tinkerbell. She had told Regina that he was a man named by the Name of Robin Hood. She also told Regina where she could find him, she told Regina to look for the man with a lion tattoo.

Regina had gone to the place Tinkerbell told her too, there she saw the man with the lion tattoo. He was a handsome man with a radiant smile to mach. Regina had wanted to go in and be with him but she got scared, leaving the King was dangerous in it's own. So she never went in and went back to the castle hoping no one especially the king didn't notice her disappearance. Regina remembered that time clear as day.

" Never again" Regina spoke quietly venom dripping from her lips. Never again will she show such weakness especially to a man such as the king. She will rise and be the person she was meant to be in the first place, only difference is she defiantly won't be the person she once wanted to be. The king made sure of that by the many times he abused her while he was alive and they were married. She hated her mother for saying yes to the king's proposal instead of letting her have her happiness with Daniel.

Regina went over to the mirror and showed Snow and Charming lying in their bed, their faces filled with sadness over the disappearance of their daughter. Regina smirked that will show them not to mess with me Regina thought to herself.

" You should have kept you mouth shut Snow. Now your happy ending is getting shut down because you could not keep a secret. Sucks to be you and your price charming. I'm getting my happy is just beginning while yours is disappearing." Regina smirked and laughed. The image of Snow and prince charming faded Regina fell asleep with a smile upon her face ready for what tomorrow will bring.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina woke up the next morning to check up on Emma. She went down the hall to the nursery she magicked for the child, Regina opened the nursery door over to Emma's crib. Emma looked up to meet Regina's eyes.

" Hello little one, how are we doing this morning?" Regina asked.

Emma giggled in response, it melted Regina's darkened heart. Never has she seen such a beautiful shade of sea green that is Emma's eyes. She lifts Emma out of the crib and cuddles her to her chest humming a soft lullaby. Regina was lost be in the moment, she barley heard the knocking of the nursery door. Regina rolled her eyes at this and spoke in a harsh tone, not loud enough to scare the beautiful baby in her arms.

" Yes what is it it?" Regina asked. The man opened the door and spoke.

" Your majesty, there is a disturbance at the gates. Prince Charming and his men are here. They are demanding you see them immediately." Regina gave a evil smirk before she put Emma down in her crib and had her loyal guard Captain Hook watch over her, while she deals with the problem at hand outside. Regina walks outside the castle to the castle gates. That's where she saw Charming himself.

" Hello Charming, stupid as usual I see. surely you would see it's a fool's errand to trespass the Evil Queen's lands. Regina smirked.

" Give her back Regina" David spat.

" Give who back dear?" Regina asked innocently. David grit his teeth before shouting at Regina.

" You know who my daughter, give me back my daughter you evil bitch!" David yelled. Regina just smirked, seeing the Enchanted Forest beloved prince all angry about not getting his precious baby back.

" Be careful Charming, wouldn't want to say or do something you will regret." Regina replied. She saw David was about speak before she put up her hand and silenced him. " Besides, why would I give you back you daughter? your precious Snow White took my true love away from me. Now I take something from her. I believe we call it a win win." David was angry by then, he ordered his men to charge at them. The men all to happy to oblige their ruler's order charged at the Evil queen and her men. Before they even got two inches from where they stood, Regina lifted her wrist and flicked it sending magic over to them knocking them right off their horses. Regina then came up with an evil idea to get even more even with the Charming's. She smiled in a evil like manor. She conjured up a scroll with a an old spell written on it. As David and his men got back up on their horses, David looked at Regina and spoke with venom dripping from his voice.

" This isn't over Regina. I will get my daughter back, and you will pay for taking her away from us. Good always wins. Villeins never win. David spat. Regina then spoke her self.

" I wouldn't be so sure Charming. After all, I manage to steal your daughter while you were sleeping. So tell me, What makes you think you can out beat me and get your precious little girl back hmm?" David was angry at the moment, more angry than when he and his men arrive at the evil queen's castle grounds.

" Because I will find her, I always will find her." David replied.

Regina rolled her eyes, that saying of his is getting old fast. The evil idea she came up with was to good to pass up. After rolling the scroll down. she looked at Charming seeing the angry look on his face. " You know Charming, since you and your men came all the way over here I won't leave you empty handed. She spoke the Latin words blew the dust towards Charming. Before he got a chance to move the magic dust got him. David coughed from the magic dust before speaking again.

" What did you do to me you evil bitch!?" David yelled. Regina just laughed before replying.

" Oh I'm not gonna tell you. Where's the fun in that? Regina replied. she then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. The guards quickly follow their leader back to the dark castle, while Charming and his men head back to the white kingdom where is going to have to tell his wife the bad news, he was not looking forward to that.

Regina appeared back in the nursery where she left Emma with Hook. Hook saw his ruler look a bit agitated. and asked what's wrong." What's wrong something happened with Charming?" Hook asked.

Regina sighed. " You could say that, The beloved prince wanted his daughter back. When I didn't oblige he ordered his men to attack me, before they could take a few steps I blasted them with my magic sending them flying off their horses. They then got up, and Charming gave me this speech on how this is not over. That he will get her back, that I will pay for taking her. He then said that villeins never win, that good always wins. So I wasn't going to leave Charming empty handed I put a spell on him. Hook was impressed.

" Very well played love, What spell did you bestow on the prince?" Hook asked. Regina smiled evilly before replying.

" It's called the boiling blood spell. It causes the blood to boil to the point your are in complete agony, because your insides are so hot that it rises to the surface and makes your skin to turn a flame red color. Hook was shocked he had never heard of this spell in all his 300 years. He then asked.

" Where did you hear of this spell?" and how you get your hands on it?" Hook asked. Regina looked Hook in the eyes before responding.

" I found one of my mother's old magic spell books, I took it to the dark one to see if he knew anything about it" Regina said.

" And did he? did the bloody crocodile know anything about the spell?" Hook asked.

" Oh he knew alright. He created it. he taught my mother the spell when she starting learning magic. Hook nodded but said no more on the matter.

Meanwhile Charming and his men where headed back to the white kingdom, David started to feel awful, it felt like his insides where on fire. And his skin was burning red, he felt in complete pain. he knew he had to get back to the castle to his wife, he really did not want to share the bad news that he failed to get their daughter back. Then they had to find Doc and see what he can do about his situation.

They arrived at the white castle's gates, mounted off their horses and went into the castle. David was lost in his thoughts he did not hear his wife's footsteps come next to him. The close proximity brought David out of his thoughts. Snow smiled at her husband and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before speaking.

" Charming you are back. Where is she? where's our daughter?" Snow asked. David sighed he was dreading this moment.

" I didn't get her, the queen out smarted us. we charged at her or tried to. But she used her magic and knocked us right off our horses. She had a scroll in her hand. then, she read the words on the scroll. She blew the magic dust at me before I got a chance to move. Snow looked at him in concern, that's when she saw her husband's figure.

" Oh my god Charming!" Snow shrieked. " What kind of spell did she put on you? Snow asked.

" I don't know, my insides feel like their on fire, and my skin is as hot as they come." David replied. Snow's eyes widened she knew what spell Regina put on him. it's one of the most painful spells there is. Created by the dark one himself.

" Charming I know what spell Regina put on you. It's called the boiling blood spell it was created by the dark one, witch I'm guessing where Regina got it from. It's one of the most painful spells of the Enchanted Forest. It causes the victim's blood to boil to the point it's almost to painful to bear. No one has a way to break it yet. If I had to guess that's what the dark one wanted. Not even true love's kiss could work at this point. Regina had to at known this as well, witch is probably why she used the spell." Snow replied. " But don't worry we will find a way, we always do." she kissed him."

" we need to go see Doc, see if he can do anything." David said. Snow nodded, they headed up to the dwarf's cabin. Both Snow and David walked up the steps and knocked on the door, they heard footsteps before the door swung open revealing the dwarf Grumpy.

" Your majesties what can I do for you? Grumpy asked.

" We need to see Doc right away, Regina put the boiling blood spell on him and not even true love's kiss is going to work" Snow replied. Grumpy's eyes widened as he took in the prince's figure.

" wait is the boiling Blood spell that old spell created by the dark one?" Grumpy asked. Both nodded their head yes in confirmation.

" So you see, we need to see Doc maybe he can create some kind of home remedy drink or cream to lessen the pain even a little. Is he here?" Snow asked. Grumpy shook his head.

" No your majesty, he is down in the mines collecting the new fresh diamonds and the fairy dust. But I will call him right away. why don't you come inside and make yourself comfortable while I make the call." Grumpy said. Snow and David both nodded and came inside the cabin while their friend made the call.

Meanwhile, Regina was in her library with baby Emma in her arms watching Charming suffer from the pain of the spell.

" Those idiots, they are never going to find a way to break the spell no matter how hard they try. you are lucky you are with me little one" Regina spoke in a soft and gentle tone. Emma gave her a little smile while listening to her mother's sworn enemy talk.

" You are good with her." Sydney said.

" Thank you Sydney, if I'm going to be a good mother I have to work very hard. Especially if I want to be a better mom than what my mother was to me." said Regina.

A little while later, Doc came home from the mines. The second he got the call that his ruler had a spell put on him by the evil queen he came to the cabin right away. He saw the prince lying there on the bed a sweating mess, Doc could tell their beloved prince was in extreme pain from the spell. Doc came over to David's side to check him out.

" Oh my your majesty, she really did it this time didn't she?" David gave a slight nod afraid to move as the pain was getting worse.

" Doc is there anything, anything at all you can do to lessen the pain he is in?" Snow asked. Doc looked at David's form before looking back at Snow and responded.

" There may be a way, a special potion. It was made long ago to help with pain from anything. But the ingredients to make it are hard to find. Luckily for us I know where to find it." Doc said.

"Where?" Snow asked.

" In a castle forty miles from here. The kingdom where the castle lies was ruled by a king by the name Marcus, he had gotten this horrible virus. He was extremely ill, So he called upon the highest power in the lands to make a potion to help with the aches and pains that came with the virus. once he was better he and his wife had a son named Lucas. After the king and queen passed, they passed the throne position to their son Lucas." Doc replied.

" Is the son still alive?" Snow asked. Doc nodded his head. " Then that's where we shall go." Snow said. She ordered the guards to head to the king's castle led by her.

Meanwhile, Regina was watching over baby Emma while she slept. Humming to herself.

" Such a beautiful baby isn't she?" Rumpelstiltskin replied. Regina jumped a little bit hearing his annoying voice. She glared at him before responding to his comment.

" What do you want Rumpelstiltskin? asked Regina. Rumpelstiltskin just giggled and said. " Just making light conversation dearie. No need to be so hostile."

" I'm really not in the mood dark one. I know you offered to help the idiots get their daughter back." Regina said.

" Ah yes but, they refused my offer. So I will help you. I know you put the boiling blood spell on the prince, very clever dearie. But you need to be careful, magic always come with a price." Rumpelstiltskin said with seriousness in his voice. Regina just glared at him, then turn back to Emma. The dark one just laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Snow led the party to the old king's castle, they had to rest along the way but they finally made it. The castle was beautiful, one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. They rode up to the castle's gates, there were two guards standing guard of the front of the castle. The guards saw them ride up the muscular one spoke up.

" Who are you? and state your business." the guard said in a authoritative tone.

" My name is Snow White ruler of the White kingdom. My husband Prince Charming is in pain, a awful spell was bestowed upon him by the evil queen. The boiling blood spell created by the dark one. My friend told me of this place and how your king Marcus got sick with a awful virus. He told me how the king called upon high power and created a special potion to help with pain. It was my understand after the king and queen passed they passed the throne over to their son Lucas. We are here on official business to see prince Lucas and ask if we can get some of the ingredients for the potion.

The guards looked at each other they knew of Snow white and prince Charming. Long ago king Marcus and queen Leah formed an alliance with the white kingdom. So they knew of Snow's mother and father. They were more than happy to help the white princess out.

" He's not here at the moment your highness but he should be back shortly." the other guard said. "Why don't you come inside while you wait for his majesty prince Lucas." the other guard replied.

" What's your names?" asked Snow. Both guards looked back at her then one spoke up.

" My name is Adam. And this is my partner Nick Adam pointed to Nick.

" Please to meet both of you." Snow replied. The guards both nodded.

Meanwhile, back at the dwarf's cabin David was resting painfully. Moaning at the pain that was shooting through his body. All seven dwarfs were watching over their beloved prince. Grumpy heard his phone ring. He then saw the caller id. " Hey sister did you get it yet?" Grumpy asked.

Snow sighed. " Not yet were waiting to see prince Lucas. he should be here any minute. But before I go, how's Charming?" Snow asked.

" He's in a lot of pain, hope you get the stuff soon sister because he's not doing so good."

" I know, I will don't worry." replied Snow. " Can I speak to him?" Snow asked. Grumpy nodded. and put Charming on the phone.

" Hi sweetheart, David said in raspy voice. Snow had tears in her eyes from hearing the pain in her husband's voice.

" Hi baby, hang in there. I will be back soon, and you will feel better. Just hang in there okay. You hear me Charming? stay with me" Snow replied.

" I hear you, and I have faith in you. I will be right here when you get back." David said with a smile.

" Good. See you soon." Snow replied.

Prince Lucas was riding upon his noble stead Calisson, he was told some visitors were at his father's/his castle. Snow White and her men. His father once told him when he was a little that both kingdom's formed an alliance. He told him that the white kingdom's king Leopold and queen Eva were friends with them. Lucas looked just like his father, tall round six feet tall with light brown hair and a smooth chin. But he had his mother's blue eyes and warm kindness. His father told him he was going to make a fine ruler of the kingdom of Springbell.

Lucas arrived back at the castle, mounted off Calisson. He put him in is stall before giving him a apple and sugar cube. He gave him a nice petting before putting away his riding gear. He then left the horse stalls to great his guests. As he was headed to the Castle one of the other royals stopped him.

" Your highness, have you consider my proposal? King Malik asked. King Malik gave Prince Lucas a proposal to marry his daughter. But Lucas hasn't gave him an answer.

" Sorry Malik I have to go. I will think it over, but for right now I have guests waiting for me" Lucas said.

Malik bowed, " Thank you for time your highness" Malik repplied. Lucas nodded but said no more. Lucas walked in the grand entrance of the castle where he met his guests. Snow White turned around to face the prince.

" Hello My name is prince Lucas. What can I do for you?" Prince Lucas said. Snow took a deep breath before responding to the prince's question.

" My name is Snow white ruler of the white kingdom. My husband is in trouble, we need your help. Snow replied.

* * *

 **A/N here's a new chapter. Sorry for the late update, I been at college. I put a lot of thought into this chapter. What do you think will happen? Will prince Lucas help Snow help Charming? Hope to update the next chapter soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Prince Lucas looked at Snow in sympathy, he knew all too well of what it was like to have a loved one in trouble. But what kind of trouble is this ruler's husband in? and how can he help? Lucas wondered.

"Of course your majesty I would be honored to help you and your husband. What happened to him? what kind of trouble is he in? Snow looked up at the prince with tears glistening down her cheeks.

" An evil witch by the name of Regina the Evil Queen put a spell on him called fero sanguine ferentem, also known as the boiling blood spell. It causes extreme pain to the person it hits. The boiling blood spell was created by an evil sorcerer called the dark one. No true loves kiss can cure. But we heard that your father had a potion made up to lessen the pain he was in with his illness. I was wondering if I can get some of the ingredients for the potion" Snow asked with pleading eyes.

The prince sympathized with the white queen, his father's illness cause him to be in extreme pain. His father had gotten a deadly virus. It was very painful for those who got it, luckily the beloved king had gotten well from the rare virus.

Lucas nodded his head " Of course your majesty anything I can do to help." the prince smiled. Snow smiled back at him.

" please just call me Snow" Snow replied.

Lucas nodded his head in reply, " Okay I Believe that my father had the name of the person who had the potion made up and the ingredients in his vault somewhere follow me." Lucas said.

Meanwhile...

Regina was in her bedchambers with baby Emma, it had been about five hours since she had the run in with Charming and his men. she was smirking evilly, she was certain that the dear prince was in a lot of pain by now. And that his precious Snow was trying really hard to stop her darling husband's pain. She had to laugh at that, she was picturing a scared Snow white crying and running around like a chicken with it's head chopped off trying to figure out a solution to end her precious charming's pain. She put Emma back down in her crib and was about to read to the little one a soft knock came a the nursery door. Regina rolled her eyes and said what to let the person know she heard their knock, then she told them they could enter. The person entered the nursery and Hook appeared and spoke.

" Sorry to bother you your majesty but, I have some news you are not going to love" Hook replied in a confident but also non confident voice. At this sparked the queen's interest.

" And what might this news be?" Regina asked in a calm but curious voice. Most of the guards annoyed Regina to no end. But Hook was different, she had formed a soft spot for the former pirate. Maybe considered him a friend.

" I have gotten word that Snow White and her men traveled to spring bell to King Marcus's castle to find a special potion to ease Charming's pain. " Hook replied. Regina was outraged at this news.

" That's impossible there is nothing to help with ease the pain from the spell, that's the whole point of the spell Rumpelstiltskin made it that way." Regina replied with her teeth clenched. By then Rumpelstiltskin appeared in a puff a smoke with his scaly skin and creepy grin. Regina rolled her eyes, she knew whatever was going to come out of his mouth was going to get to her and give her a headache in a half.

" While that may be true dearie I did create the boiling blood spell to be extremely painful I did not make it so that there is not something that can ease the pain of the spell. I did however make it so that the cure to break the spell is nearly impossible. there's a difference dearie." Rumpelstiltskin giggled before disappearing in the same puff a smoke as when arrived. Regina was angry now, she performed a silencing spell over both her and Hook before shouting.

" Why the nerve of that imp! how dare he not inform of me that there was something to make the pain of the spell less painful! when we were doing my magic lessens he could've easily told me, but no he had to keep it to himself! should have known that he would do something like this. Now little Snow white and her prince charming will be a step ahead of me!. Regina shouted at the top of her lungs. Hook decided to speak up to try and calm down his ruler mood.

" If it's any constellation your majesty you still have their daughter in your possession. Snow may have possibly found something to ease Charming's pain, but you still have what they truly deeply want their daughter." Hook replied. Regina smiled up at the former pirate before speaking.

" You know what? you are right I do still have what they want. But you are missing out one tiny detail captain." Regina said.

" What might that be your majesty?" Hook asked.

" That this precious beautiful baby girl is my daughter now. mine and my precious Daniel's. The way it should've been. Regina replied. Hook only nodded and bowed before he left the room. He sensed his ruler needed her space, apparently he chose the wrong words to say. He knows of pain of losing your true love, when he lost the woman he loved by the hands of Rumpelstiltskin himself he was not the same after that. she made him want to change. Hook knew she was married to another man. Not just any man though, no the same man he has been hunting and trying to kill for years the dark one himself. Milah told Hook of her young son Baelfire. Rumpelstiltskin blamed Hook for taking his wife and mother of his son from him. Rumple felt that Hook was dazzling Milah away from who needed her most their son. If she didn't want him anymore fine but don't abandon their son Rumpelstiltskin had thought to himself.

Back at prince Lucas castle...

Snow and her men followed the prince out to his father's vault he begun to search high and low for the potion ingredients to make the pain lessening potion. After searching of what feels like forever Lucas finally found it, it was in a secret safe that was only for Lucas to know about. When Lucas grab the paper with the ingredients on it the was a note attached to it, he opened it and it turned out it was a letter to him from his father before he passed. It read.

Dear my wonderful son, I have held the secret of the wizard name that helped make the pain lessening potion for a while now. Not even your mother knows, I wanted to let your mother on it. But the wizard did not want to have his name known unless it was absolutely necessary, he said if i would to tell anybody it would have to be my heir. That's you my son, Only use it if it is necessary. That includes if someone needed your help. But on no necessary terms show anyone the name of the wizard or the potion ingredients. So, if someone would need the pain lessening potion. you will need to go with them to their home and make the potion yourself. Promise me Lucas, you will not show this to anyone it is imperative you that you don't.

Love you son- father.

After reading his father's note Lucas had tears running down his face saying to himself. " I promise father." Lucas turned back to Snow and her men to see the curious look on their faces, Lucas then spoke up.

"It's a letter from my father, it says the name of the wizard that made the potion and it's ingredients, but I can't show or tell anyone. It's say that not even my mother knew the name of the wizard or the ingredients to the potion. My father wanted to let her know, but the wizard said not to. And that it is imperative that I not tell anybody. So I'm sorry your majesty it seems that I can't let you have this however, I can come with you to your kingdom. But, I would have to make the potion myself. Lucas said sadly.

"We understand, well Shall we get going?" Snow asked. Lucas nodded his head, he had to inform the captain to look over the castle while he is away.

" Sure I just need to inform the my captain of the journey to your kingdom, so that he can help looking after the castle." Snow nodded in reply. Lucas traveled over to where Captain Cassius was.

" Captain I will be heading to the Enchanted Forest to the white kingdom, her majesty Snow white's husband prince Charming is in trouble and I'm going over there to help. I'm going to need you to help look after the castle while I'm away." Lucas said. Captain Cassius bowed his head and nodded in reply. Once Lucas was satisfied he headed towards the stables to fetch his horse Calisson.

Once he got to the stables he got everything he needed, he hopped on Calisson and headed to where he left Snow White and her men. Once he got there he spoke to Snow. " Shall we be on our way?" Lucas asked. Snow nodded her head before replying.

" Yes we shall your highness" Snow replied. Both Snow and Lucas and Snow's men all headed back to the Enchanted Forest to their destination the White kingdom to help Charming.

* * *

 **Well there you have it a new chapter. I know it's not the best in the world. But I try to do my best creativity. I hope to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
